Ben 10 vs Hal Jordan
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle.Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here. ---- Ben 10 vs Hal Jordan 'is a What-If? Death Battle, and Awesome Betterhero's season 1 finale. Description ''Ben 10 vs DC! Two humans that were ordinary before finding a powerful alien device. Whose device is truly the strongest? Interlude Wiz: Superheroes come in many- '''Boomstick: Shapes? Sizes? Packages? Wiz: Colors. And in this episode, we'll be analyzing the most green heroes of them all. Boomstick: They travel throughout the universe and create justice using their fancy machines. Wiz: These two were just your average brunettes until finding a powerful alien device. Boomstick: Ben 10, wielder of the Omnitrix. Wiz: And Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern. Boomstick: He's Wizard, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find who would win a Death Battle. Ben 10 Wiz: Ben Tennyson, aged 10, was at the end of school when he went on a boring summer vacation with his grandpa Max and cousin Gwen. However, the vacation turned out to be anything but boring, as- Boomstick: The lyrics of the first theme song should explain this. ♪ It started when an alien device did what it did. And stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid. Now he's got super powers he's no ordinary kid. He's Ben 10. '''♪ Wiz: Boomstick, you're horrible at singing. But yeah. On the first day of vacation, Ben found the Omnitrix, a powerful device sent down from space when an alien named Vilgax was trying to retrieve it. Ben found the watch in a pod that opened, with the machine jumping onto his wrist and refused to off. '''Boomstick: Ben thought it was cool at first, until he inadvertently burned down a whole forest using one of the transformations it gave him. Ben learned to control the Omnitrix and use its power. He harnessed the powers of each individual alien form it gave him. At first, Ben could only stay in alien form for a few minutes, then he was reverted and it took a while to recharge. But now, recharging time is very short, and Ben can stay alien for extended periods of time. Wiz: Each alien Ben turns into has its pros and cons. His first transformation was Heatblast, a Pyronite from Pyros. Heatblast has the ability to control fire. He can emit it in fireballs or beams, and even generate lava. A technique was taught to him by a half-Pyronite named Alan, where he can fly by shooting fire at the ground under his feet. He can throw flaming punches and resist heat and cold. His weakness is water, which extinguishes him and effectively negates his powers. Boomstick: Upgrade, who is actually a machine, is a Galvanic Mechamorph. Upgrade isn't completely solid, and is malleable and adept at shapeshifting. He can grow, and also fire lasers from his one Cyclops eye. His main ability is to merge with any machine and control it, upgrading it and using its abilities. He is even capable of combining technology with other technology. Imagine a blender combined with a TV combined with an MP3 player. Talk about noisy. Being made of metal, Upgrade is vulnerable to shocking attacks. Wiz: Ghostfreak is an Ectonurite, or a ghost alien. He has common ghost powers, such as intangibility, invisibility, possession, and flight. He can emit tentacles that can lift a bus, and is immune to absorption. Like a vampire, his weakness is sunlight. Boomstick: Grey Matter is Ben's smartest alien. Wait, intelligence? Why do I have this one? Oh, whatever. Grey Matter is capable of building complicated devices and solving complicated problems. He complicatedly has gills, and a complicated prehensile tongue. The most complicated thing he can do is bite with his complicatedly complicated sharp and complicated teeth of complexity, or slip with complexity from complicated grabs by using his complicated slimy skin that complicates. But a complicated yeah to the fact that he's tiny. Complicated, isn't it? Wiz: Four Arms is one of Ben's most common aliens. Ben can use him for strength, as he has four arms. He can lift things several times his size, and use them as weapons. He can punch through durable substances, and create shockwaves just by clapping. His strength carries into his legs, as he can jump long distances. Being a bulk, Four Arms lacks speed and agility, though he makes up for it with endurance to fire and lasers. Boomstick: Upchuck is a Gourmand that actually comes in two races: Murk and Perk. Both races have tongues they can use to wrap around matter, and consume it. Any digested matter can be converted into energy that is blasted back. Perk Upchuck's energy can be curved into boomerangs and the like. Either Upchuck can emit energy to fly. As if that makes any sense whatsoever. But Upchuck might go boom if he eats too much without spitting. Makes me upchuck. Wiz: XLR8 is Ben's go-to for speed. He's a Kineceleran, a lizard alien that can run at 500 miles per hour. His speed enables him to throw rapid attacks, create tornadoes, and even outrun time. His tornadoes enable him to lift several tons up into the air. He seems unstoppable, but he's very much so if trying to run on ice or adhesives, or if his tail is grabbed. Boomstick: Diamondhead is a silicon alien called a Petrosapien. He is a powerful alien that can control crystals and diamonds for many uses. His diamond skin gives him great endurance, and can be sharpened for stabbing, or turned into hammers and other weapons, for other kinds of pain. He can create any kind of crystal construct, or resist time powers, as diamonds don't age. Diamondhead can absorb lasers and send them back. This can reflect any kind of energy, so back off, omega beams. He seems invulnerable, but any kind of sonic attack will shatter him. Wiz: After his adventures on summer vacation, he managed to take off the Omnitrix for a few years and grow into a teenager. When trouble arose, Ben was forced to put back on his watch and create justice. He gained a new set of aliens. Like Swampfire. He was strong enough to knock down a large tower. He has pyrokinesis like Heatblast, and also a plant body, that allows him to regenerate any detached limbs. Swampfire can control plants. He can throw seeds that grow into vines, or emit sleepy gas from his palms. Boomstick: Humongousaur replaces Four Arms in terms of strength. He's a Vaxasaurian, which is a giant hulking rock dinosaur alien. He can grow to become up to 60 feet, and lift things bigger than that. He's durable, able to resist freezing and projectiles. Despite his size, he is still acrobatic, and can leap high, somersaulting and throwing around his weight for maximum impact. Wiz: Jetray, an Aerophibian, is Ben's fastest alien, and can hyperspace to fly at speeds faster than light. He can emit neuroshock blasts from any part of his body, mainly his eyes, fingers, and tail. He can breathe underwater. Boomstick: Hey, you know those Logia fruits from One Piece? That's essentially what Goop is. He's a blob of goop, and all attacks phase through him. Coming from a planet with weak gravity, he needs an anti-gravity projector to stay up. He can emit his goop to stretch, or as acid to burn and blind foes. Relying on his projector, Goop becomes inert if he's too far from it. However, if the projector is destroyed, the Omnitrix creates a new one. Wiz: Echo Echo is a Sonorosian with the ability to sonic scream and duplicate himself. His screams are quite destructive, so destructive that he needs headphones to protect himself from them. If clones of Echo Echo revert, they become other Bens. Each other Ben can still transform into their own aliens, but with different personalities. By combining screams with duplication, Echo Echo can achieve the Wall of Sound, allowing him to reflect projectiles. Echo Chamber surrounds an enemy and traps them in his blast zone. This alien is powerful in numbers, but is fragile. Boomstick: The Lonestar band is my go-to whenever I want to listen to music. Likewise, the Lodestar alien is Ben's go-to whenever he's dealing with metal. He can attract metal, and overload electrical circuits with his magnetic waves. He can even fly, protect himself with forcefields, and regenerate from powerful explosions. His weakness is his head. It can't reconnect if you knock it away. Like confusing lessons in your science class. Wiz: Big Chill is a Necrofriggian from Kylmyys, resembling a moth. His strong teeth are able to tear through metal, and his mouth, among other parts of his body, can emit freezing vapor. He can perform different kinds of ice attacks, such as ice spikes, ice punches, and icy tornadoes. His wings enable him flight, and he can go intangible to phase through attacks as well. As Ben has learned, intangibility encounters intangibility. Electrical attacks can hurt his wings and limit his flight. Boomstick: Chromastone is an alien that can absorb any kinds of energy. He can store the energy and use it to create light, project forcefields, and throw energy punches. He can fire stored energy into beams, or vaporize everything around him in a 360 degree radius. Chromastone can fly and tank attacks with his crystal and rock skin. However, absorbing too much energy, or unexpected energy, will end up hurting him. Wiz: Nanomech is Ben's smallest alien. And, pretty uselessly, he can shrink infinitely smaller. He has wings, and can launch bioelectricity beams or orbs from his hands. He possesses agility when he's in the air. Boomstick: In order to defeat Vilgax, Ben had to blow up his Omnitrix. It all worked out well for him when he received a new watch called the Ultimatrix. The Ultimatrix had more powerful versions of aliens called the Ultimate Forms. Unfortunately, the Ultimatrix was destroyed as well. Ben's third and current watch is also called the Omnitrix. Wiz: One of Ben's aliens he used when he had the Ultimatrix is Clockwork. Clockwork is a Chronosapien, and he has the ability to control time. He can control the speed of time, or create projections of what happened in the past. This alien can travel through time, and his time rays can make his targets do the same, in addition to aging them or restoring individuals that have been wiped from the time stream. Despite being metal, Clockwork lacks durability and was one-shotted by Overlord. He is slow, and the key on his head is a weak spot. Boomstick: Astrodactyl is an alien pterodactyl originating from the same planet as Humongousaur. Prehistoric, much? Astrodactyl can fly at high speeds. He has internalized star power, and can use his energy for whips. Wiz: Remember when you were four, and you loved playing with your LEGOs? Well, Ben is sixteen, and he still likes playing with LEGOs. He even has an alien made out of them, Bloxx. Bloxx can generate more blocks in his body to shapeshift and stretch. He can form domes, catapults, and other structures. For projectiles, he can use the Bloxx-lobber, an arm cannon that fires his own blocks off. Bloxx can also create decoys of himself to distract his opponents. Boomstick: Gravattack is a bulky Galilean. He's literally a living planet, and due to this, he can control his own gravity. Though I have gravity, so why can't I do that? The world may never know. Unless it's this world. He basically has telekinesis, and can slam things together, or fly. Retracting into a spherical form, he can reflect projectiles back at the attacker. His enhanced strength lets him put holes in the ground. Better make sure you don't drive a car there. Energy attacks are unaffected by Gravattack's gravity manipulation. Like an actual planet, attacking the core causes him to meltdown. Wiz: Whampire is a vampire alien, a Vladat. As Whampire, Ben can take control of people in different ways. He can use hypnotic vision, or spit Corrupturas, which are bats that attach to their victims. Whampire can fly, and absorb life energy from his targets. Like bloodsucking, but censored for Cartoon Network purposes. Whampire can become a bat, and use a sonic explosion all around him. I'm not exactly sure how this relates to vampires, but okay. Corrupturas are negated when Ben isn't Whampire anymore. He can be harmed by sunlight if exposed to it for too long, and he can't control robots. Boomstick: Now, it's time for Ben's favorite alien, Feedback. Feedback is a Conductoid from Teslavorr, who can control electricity. He can absorb any sort of energy, and fire it out of his antennae or fingers as watts. He can shoot electrical balls, or throw electrical punches. His antennae are elastic, and he can fire electricity to fly through the air. Like a battery, his energy can be depleted. He just needs to absorb more to keep fighting. Not like a battery. Wiz: The aliens we've analyzed so far seem mid-tier, but Ben can also use hax aliens. Toepick is an ogre alien with a face so scary, it induces fear into even Zombozo, who feeds off fear. No known being in the universe can look at the face without catastrophic effects. Just imagine if Toepick looked into a mirror. Boomstick: Way Big is a To'kustar. Or, should I say, Ultraman. He's several feet tall, and can even use Nox Decium to fire a cosmic ray by crossing his arms. Way Big is gargantuan and has monster strength, commonly throwing Vilgax into space. He is Ben's sixth most powerful alien, and attacks don't do much to his body. You'd think he doesn't have a weakness, but he does. It's his fin. Attack it, and he goes bye. Wiz: Atomix is atomic, and can fire atomic energy in different attacks. He is Ben's second most powerful alien. Nuclear Punch is strong enough to send a dinosaur flying. Fissile Whistle is a flying ram. Nuclear Winner devastates an entire area. If Atomix uses up his energy, he becomes exhausted and unable to fight. Boomstick: Yes, I got the most powerful alien of all! A-''' Wiz: Alien X is a Celestialsapien from the Forge of Creation. He's a celestial being, and omnipotent. He can warp time, space, and dimensions, and control reality. Previously, Alien X was drawn by the downer of life, emotions. In order to be able to do anything, he had to get agreement from three different personalities. However, Ben gained the controls for Alien X, and is able to use his ultimate power now. Alien X, controllable or not, can even tank a universe-busting attack. '''Boomstick: As Ben says, he has saved the universe a bajillion times or so. And it's quite true. He can defeat any kind of opponent that comes his way. Most of Ben's aliens have enhanced strength, and can move trucks and such. Wiz: Yet, Ben is held back by his cockiness and arrogance. He often brags about himself to his foe, which can lead to his downfall. With his current Omnitrix, he must revert to human in between alien forms. This gives a chance for his enemy to attack. Boomstick: I think we should continue the song now. '♩ '''So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise. He'll turn into an alien before your very eyes. He's tiny, creepy, fast, and strong. He's every shape and size. He's Ben 10. '♪ Wiz: NOOOOO!!! Ben: It's hero time! Hal Jordan Wiz: Hal Jordan was born in Coast City, California. He was always looking up at his father, idolizing him for the test pilot he was. His life changed some time after his father died in a plane crash, and he joined the United States Air Force on his eighteenth birthday. '''Boomstick: In the scorching desert of California, an alien named Abin Sur crashed his ship. The alien was a Green Lantern, a protector of space and what's right. Abin Sur was in the middle of his death, and needed to give his ring to someone who could overcome fear. Hal was the choice to receive the ring. Not only due to facing the fear of his father dying, but also facing the fear of seeing a dead alien able to give you a ring. Wiz: From that point on, Hal was a Green Lantern, and the first human one. His source of power is the Green Lantern Power Battery, which is a giant lantern fueled by a central battery. The batteries charge his ring, and Hal with enough energy can perform amazing feats. Boomstick: You've got the basic stuff. Flying, super strength, energy blasts. Then, you've got a plethora of other powers as well. Like the ability to create constructs using Green Lantern energy. Hal can create weapons of any size or shape to deal light or heavy damage. Forcefields serve as a useful defense against enemy attacks. The ring allows Hal to interpret any language, as well as breathe in the devasting vacuum that the aliens dwell in, known as outer space. Wiz: If Hal is ever attacked without warning, the autoshield will step in to automatically protect him. Autoshields aren't as strong as forced shields, yet they're useful against surprise attacks. The auto-aura activates enhancements in Hal's body, like strength, agility, and durability. Hal can use his ring to scan something, identifying several facts about it. Its identity, threat level, weaknesses, etcetera. Scans allow the pilot to quickly find out information on his foes. Boomstick: Hal has shown telepathic capability. He can slip thoughts into the heads of others, and resist incoming telepathy. He can use phasing to move straight through walls or attacks, and heal himself. His ring can be copied. As if one of these babies isn't enough. He can do pretty much whatever he wants with it! Wiz: The Green Lantern Ring is good at manipulating and projecting energy. However, it is also good at absorbing energy from other sources. Absorbed energy can be stored. However, it can't be used to charge the ring. Energy absorption serves as a power negater, or a drainer of machines. Something that comes in handy in certain situations only. Boomstick: Hal can control space, time, and dimensions. Wait, am I reading this right? Can he really travel through these things? Wiz: Yep. Hal can time travel, and also move between dimensions. He can even create portals to another universe, if necessary. He has a minor extent in controlling the time and dimensions he warps to. Space, time, dimensions, and reality. Reality is one of the many things that Jordan can manipulate to his own usage. Of all these things, energy is what he's most skilled with. Boomstick: As a Green Lantern, his powers come from a battery. Because of this, it can easily run out. The more power he uses, the more energy he loses. Which reminds me, I need to charge my steak cooker. If necessary, he can always charge his energy back by reciting the oath. Wiz: Hal battles cosmic entities on a regular basis. His constructs can reach the size of planets. There's also the time he generated 1/3 of the energy needed to pull the earth. His construct strength may seem supreme, yet Superman was still able to destroy one of his constructs when he was attacked by it. Boomstick: He plays Flash, since he can fly at massively FTL speeds, crossing the universe in a matter of only hours. He can reach across the solar system, and travel through black holes, not to mention blocking tons of destructive force using his most powerful shields. Wiz: Hal is a powerhouse in nearly everything he does. Hal: I can't believe this. With that ring I'm probably the most powerful man on earth. I'veheard of people with powers like this... from World War II... But nobody since. Nobody till me. And here I am... DEATH BATTLE! Awesome Betterhero Ben was sitting at a table outside Mr. Smoothy, drinking a smoothie. An employee came out of the restaurant to deliver an order. Ben: Hey, this smoothie tastes weird. What flavor is it? Employee: Green Lantern flavor. Ben: What's a Green Lantern? Employee: Green Lanterns are superheroes that fight evil aliens. Ben: Sounds like a rip-off. '' Hal Jordan flew down to Ben. ''Hal: What did you call me? Ben: Exactly what you are. You're just a phony. FIGHT! Ben transformed. Ben: Feedback! Hal charged up an energy laser, and fired it. Ben absorbed it, sending it back as electricity. Hal blocked the electricity with a forcefield. Hal created a giant energy sword and attacked with it. Ben absorbed it. Ben: Looks like I made the right choice of alien. Feedback can absorb your energy! Hal: Can you absorb all of this? Hal made an army of green soldiers and send them in to hit. Ben absorbed a few, but there were too many. They piled on top of Ben and slapped him. Ben transformed, after reverting. Ben: Humongousaur! Ben grew large and punched away all of the soldiers. He ran to Hal, who flew up and out of the dinosaur's reach. Hal shot large needles down at Ben. Four of them hit, but Ben dodged and/or crushed most of them. Hal generated an energy claw and picked the teen up, hurling him high into the air, out of sight. Hal: Well, that was easy. Ben: Swampfire! Hal: Huh? Ben as Swampfire propelled himself at his enemy using fire. Green Lantern used a forcefield to stop Ben from colliding. Ben punched the forcefield twice, yet it didn't work. Hal created a spike off of the forcefield, impaling Ben. Ben: That doesn't work. I'm made of plants! Can't hurt me, no you can't. Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Without thinking, Ben continued to punch the forcefield, to no avail. Hal caused the forcefield to explode, blasting Ben to pieces. He regenerated and reverted. Hal: What's up with this dude? He scanned his opponent. Hal: Ah, I see. Ben: Bloxx! Ben threw a stretch punch, but the Green Lantern flew to evade it. Hal used his ring to make Ben explode into different blocks, and the blocks disappeared. That Ben turned out to be a decoy, with the real Ben using the Bloxx-lobber to shoot Jordan. Jordan turned and caused the real Ben to explode. Ben pulled himself together, and formed into a large dome around his enemy. He created block columns that attacked the superhero. Green Lantern went intangible, phasing through the columns, and exiting the dome. Hal generated a drill that was seven times larger than Mr. Smoothy, and placed it on the dome. Hal activated the drill, breaking Ben apart. He regenerated and reverted, transforming right afterward. Ben: Echo Echo! You're able to deal with one of me, but how about ten? Echo Echo duplicated nine times for a total of ten Sonorosians. Bens: Echo Chamber! The clones all used their sonic scream on Hal, but he flew and punched all the clones, knocking them down. Each clone turned into another alien, with the exception of one remaining Echo Echo. Bens: Whampire! Gravattack! Upgrade! Ghostfreak! XLR8! Diamondhead! Grey Matter! Big Chill! Goop! Hal: He seems overwhelming, but I have to use his weaknesses. Grey Matter: Alright guys, let's dish out some combo attacks! Gravattack, pin him down! Diamondhead, Upgrade, Goop, shoot him! Meanwhile, Whampire, you can take control of him. Gravattack used gravity manipulation to pin Hal to the ground. Diamondhead fired diamonds, Upgrade shot his eye laser, and Goop projected acid, all at Jordan. Whampire created a Corruptura that flew toward him. Hal: It will take more than this to hold me down! Hal broke through Gravattack's pin, and destroyed the Corruptura with a laser. Ghostfreak tried to take control of him, but Hal went intangible, and the ghost bounced right off. An intangible Big Chill grabbed Hal and flew him down, but Hal punched him away and shot a laser. Upgrade used his stretchy arms to stretch a trio of Echo Echo clones in between Jordan and Big Chill. Echo Echo: Wall of Sound! The clones created a barrier that reflected the laser back at Hal, but Hal dodged it. Before Wall of Sound ended, Green Lantern used an energy arm to move the clones over to Diamondhead. The scream broke Diamondhead apart and destroyed him. Hal: One down, nine to go. Grey Matter was holding onto Hal's finger. Grey Matter: Upgrade, it looks like his power comes from a machine. You know what to do. Upgrade stretched onto Hal's Green Lantern Ring and merged with it. He tried to cease and modify it, but he was blasted off and destroyed. Hal: Only I can use my ring, fellow. Gravattack soared into Jordan and punched him. Hal grabbed Gravattack, flicked Grey Matter off his finger, and crushed the latter using the former. Ghostfreak flew into his body.'' The flying was negated when the Ectonurite possessed him. As keeping control of the superhero was useless, Ghostfreak left the body. ''Hal: Get in the sun, now. You too, vampire. Hal used energy to shift the ghost and the vampire into the sun, and they were destroyed. Echo Echo: He's taking us out one at a time! We must reform, now! Two of the Echo Echo clones transformed. Bens: Jetray! Lodestar! The last Echo Echo died when it was hit by a massive energy hammer. Hal created copies of his ring until each finger on his right hand had one. Jetray zoomed straight into the opponent's chest at the speed of light, smacking him and producing neuroshock blasts. Hal countered the Aerophibian with punches of his own. Goop: Come on guys, let's help ourself! Jetray carried Hal to the ground, resulting in both of them crashing. Clockwork slowed down time around Hal, and every alien struck him with powerful attacks. Slowly, Hal used chronokinesis to undo Clockwork's time freezing. Lodestar: I'll take that! Lodestar attracted the Green Lantern Ring and took it. Hal: Give it back! Hal stepped forward and attempted a punch, but XLR8 intervened and delivered a flurry of kicks. Jordan ran away. Jetray: Where's he going? XLR8: Probably went crying to his mom. Right, guys? The aliens shared a lengthy laugh, and continued to tell jokes until Hal returned in an airplane. Goop: Oooooh. Probably should've followed him. Goop, Jetray, Gravattack, Big Chill, and Lodestar flew to the plane. Hal rammed into Goop, but the plane just went through his body. Goop stretched onto the windshield, blurring the view. Lodestar used a blast to break open the window, and the aliens went inside. Right when the magnetic alien entered, the pilot knocked him out using a punch, taking the ring back. Hal caused Lodestar to explode violently. Hal: Who's next? Deep Voice: Me. Way Big appeared in front of the plane, stopping it. XLR8 and Clockwork, on his shoulders, jumped onto the ship. Big Chill emitted a breath of ice to freeze Hal, but the autoshield activated to block it. Green Lantern turned invisible. Hal, out of nowhere: In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's light!!! Hal charged his energy using a battery. Hal: Now I have enough power to kill all of you. Way Big: I don't think so. The To'kustar grasped the airplane, picked the visible Hal out of the bunch, and flicked him into outer space. The Green Lantern created a chain that was attached to Way Big. All of the aliens, as well as the airplane, were yanked into space. In a matter of seconds, XLR8 died due to a lack of oxygen. Way Big fired a cosmic ray, but it was dodged, and hit Clockwork instead. Clockwork died. Hal relocated himself to Way Big's chest, pressing his ring to the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix's energy was drained, and Way Big reverted to Ben. In sixty seconds, Ben died due to lack of oxygen. Big Chill projected a tornado of ice, while Goop launched acid. Hal sent the attacks to another dimension. Big Chill: What was that? Hal: I'm more powerful than you think I am. Hal returned the attacks. The ice tornado was sent to Goop, while the acid was sent to Big Chill. Big Chill drunk the acid, while Goop's body began to melt the tornado. Jordan used matter manipulation to lower Goop's acidity, and he was frozen. With a large axe, Goop was cut in half and destroyed. Hal flashed over to Big Chill and tried to absorb the Omnitrix's energy, but the Necrofriggian turned intangible. Gravattack increased Hal's gravity, plummeting him down. Hal broke through the gravity manipulation once again, reappearing next to the living planet. Hal: I understand you have a fragile core. Hal sent Gravattack's core to another dimension, causing Gravattack to melt down and die. Jetray hyperspaced into Green Lantern's body, and Big Chill breathed more ice. Hal kicked Jetray into Big Chill's mouth, and he froze. Jordan blasted Jetray apart. Big Chill: This is so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, bad. And I know what to do in situations that are so, so, so......... Hal charged up his most powerful energy blast, and devastated Ben. Or so he thought. Instead, a spatial being known as Alien X was there to tank the blast. Inside Alien X, Ben was conversing with Serena and Bellicus. Serena: Hi, Ben! How are you doing? Bellicus: What is it now? Ben: Just dropping by to use Alien X. Bellicus: Well, you can't. Ben: What? Why not? Bellicus: There's a voice inside my head telling me not to. Ben: A voice? Nearby, Hal was affecting Bellicus' mind through a portal. Ben: There's my opponent! He must be affecting your mind or something. Just ignore him. Bellicus: If you say so. Serena: Do good today, Ben. Ben and Hal were transported away, back into space. Ben was Alien X. Hal began to absorb Ben's energy, until he was punched away into a distant planet. Ben flew at extreme speeds, following it all up with a planetary punch. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Epic! Amazing! Humongous...aur. Wiz: More like Alien X. In the end, Hal was severely outmatched by Alien X's true power. He couldn't compete. Boomstick: Although Celestialsapiens can have their energy drained, Ben was able to keep him away long enough to prevent that from happening. ''' Wiz: Hal taking the battle into space didn't do much good, as many of Ben's transformations can survive there. In addition, the individual strength of the transformations combined with the vast outnumbering done by Echo Echo. '''Boomstick: Ben had access to some of Hal's feats. Jetray had his speed, Clockwork had his time manipulation, and Big Chill had his intangibility. Combine this with metal manipulation, enhanced intelligence, and overall omnipotence, it was too much for the Green Lantern to handle. Wiz: Hal has battled powerful cosmic entities, but not anyone with the variety and power than Ben shows. 'Boomstick: I guess Hal didn't know that X marks the spot. ' Wiz: The winner is Ben 10. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Awesome Betterhero Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true